Loneliness To Happiness
by Darkboi
Summary: Lucy and Juvia Heartphilia are two sisters that have had a complicated childhood but when they are sent to a new town they meet twin dragon slayers and fall in love. Will their father come between it or will they find true love
1. Prolong

**Hi everyone new story! And I will try to finish this one! So happy to have a Fairy Tail fanfic, the first of others. I really like NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and other pairs I'll use in this story.**

***Disclaimer I don't own ANY part of Fairy Tail…**

**Prolong**

Lucy sat in her bedroom looking out the window taking in the last day she had of the area where she currently lived.

Suddenly a knock on her door pulled out of her thoughts and her door opened to her sister Juvia.

"Lucy are you ok?" Juvia asked her sister sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah I'm ok…I'm just gonna miss this house Juvia" said Lucy as she began to tear up slightly

Lucy and Juvia Heartphilia grew up in this house as children but their father is now selling it and moving them to a new town called Magnolia. It is hard for the girls because of all the memories of their mother, Kayla. She passed away some years ago and leaving all the memories of this house behind is hard.

Juvia and Lucy are now two extremely stunning eighteen year old girls. Lucy had pretty blonde locks, big chocolate brown eyes and a curvaceous body. Juvia was just as gorgeous though she was paler than her sister it complemented her long blue tresses and ice blue eyes. Both kind and caring like their mother would have wanted.

The girls had a strained relationship with their father Jude Heartphilia. After their mother died he began to act nasty and harsh towards the girls especially Juvia. They both believed it was because Juvia was adopted as a baby, her birthmother left her in a garbage can at birth where a pregnant Kayla Heartphilia found her and decided to take the blunette home and raise her with her husband and soon to be born baby.

Lucy hated him for the way he treated Juvia at times he would always make her feel like she wasn't part of the family, but that didn't stop him from trying to set her up with suitors of rich families. Lucy wasn't in her father's good graces either. She hated every boy he tried to get her to date and marry right out of high school.

Juvia then decided to speak "You know Lucy it can't be helped…"

"I know but it still isn't fair! How can he just take our childhood from us" Lucy yelled out in frustration getting up from her spot.

"Lucy calm down please, it will be okay as long as we have each other" Juvia said walking up to her sister to comfort her

"Girls! Come down here" they heard their father's voice through the door

They both hurried downstairs to the living room.

"Sit down girls" Jude ordered

Lucy and Juvia sat on the couch ready for another possible lecture about how it was for the best to move.

"You girls will be starting a new school it will have to be a…public school called Fairy Tail High School" he said with a hint of despair.

The girls loved the idea they didn't like all the fake people at their current private school and the ugly uniforms.

"Now I don't want you girls to interact with any boys from this public school, you will still be set up to date boys I only feel suited" he said as if he was ordered soldiers in a war.

Lucy stood up "Why, because you want us to marry someone only for _your_ benefit"

Jude grew irritated at his daughters slight outburst

"Lucy why are you so difficult, you have no choice"

"I cannot stand it! You are so cruel to force us to date for money an-

"Enough! Go upstairs and finish your packing both of you We. Leave. Tomorrow. Understood? Lucy? Juvia?"

Lucy just ran upstairs sobbing, Jude pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Juvia go and make sure your sister packs, Now" he ordered

"Yes father" Juvia said quickly leaving

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day the moving van came and began moving things out. The car ride was quiet with both Lucy and Juvia looking out the window only to see rolling green hills or occasional buildings going through towns until they reached their new apartment in Magnolia.

Which the girls were surprised to see just their things there.

"I wonder what's going on Lucy?" asked Juvia

"I dunno, are just you and me going to live here?" said Lucy

Once all their things were in the apartment their father then decided to explain the situation to them.

"Listen girls, I've rented this apartment for you two to stay here while you are at school. I'll send you money for laundry, groceries and shopping when needed and you have your Master Cards" he explained

"Dad why are you basically sending us away" Juvia questioned

Jude sighed "Because you two need to be more independent and-."

"Save it you want us out so you can start a new life with your future fiancée" Lucy spat out angrily.

"Lucy! Stop you and your mouth are part of the problem, now I will be checking on you two to make sure you won't be sleeping around with stupid boys."

He then got in his car and left the girls outside of their new apartment.

"Come on let's go in and get ready for tomorrow" Lucy said going inside with Juvia following her.

END

**Hope you guys like it, please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer I don't own any part of Fairy Tail….**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright morning and Lucy and Juvia were walking to class. It was new to them to be in a public school and see how other teens acted and it was definitely different than their old school.

"Alright let's go to homeroom Juvia" Lucy said excited to make new friends

"Well I'm gonna stop by my new locker and test the combination" Juvia said

"Ok see you in homeroom"

Juvia was at her locker trying to get it open, when she finally got the combination it wouldn't open until a fist banged the locker door causing it to open.

"There that should do, I had that locker last year"

"Oh than…" Juvia froze in mid sentence and stared at the owner of the fist smiling at her.

He was extremely handsome in the face. He had messy raven hair, dark eyes, and a nice muscled body. He wore an orange sleeveless hoodie, white tee shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers.

"Uh…th-thank y-you" Juvia stammered blushing

The boy smiled at her and held out his hand "My names Gray. You're new aren't you?"

Juvia who still couldn't find her voice just nodded while shaking his hand.

Gray chuckled a bit and then noticed how pretty the girl was in front of him. With her beautiful blue hair, pale skin and rockin' body. She had on a light pink camisole, black jeans with black thick heel boots. Her make-up was light, some dark eye liner and clear lip gloss graced her beautiful face.

'I've got to know her name' he thought

"Um…what's your name" he asked blushing a bit

Juvia blushed madly before answering "Ju-Juvia, Juvia is my name"

"Oh…cute name" as soon as he said that he cringed and mentally cursed himself

Suddenly the late bell broke the awkwardness of the moment

"Shit I gotta go see ya Juvia" he said as he started to leave but she grabbed his wrist

"Oh wait please, where is room 216" she asked

Gray suddenly grabbed her hand and she went red again

"Come on that's my homeroom too we can be late together" he said while running down the hall with her close behind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lucy was in homeroom wondering where her sister was when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hiya!"

She turned to see a boy with a toothy grin and pink spiky hair looking at her.

"Hi…" was Lucy's response to this handsome boy.

"You're new huh" he asked still grinning he held out his hand "I'm Natsu"

Lucy smiled and shook his hand "I'm Lucy"

She looked at him and she had to admit he was really handsome.

"Hey can I see your schedule maybe we have some classes together that way I can show you around school" he said

Lucy blushed and handed him her paper

Just then the door opened to reveal her sister and some good looking boy walking in class completely out of breath.

Juvia quickly took the seat behind Lucy while the boy she was with took the seat behind Natsu.

"Hey Lucy guess what we have every class together" he smiled at the blonde girl

"We do? Oh that's good…I guess" Lucy said blushing a bit

"Natsu don't scare her into thinking you're weird" the boy from behind him said "Sorry I'm Gray and this major idiot is my little brother" he said smirking at Natsu's scowl.

"Hey I'm only 3 minutes younger than you Gray" argued Natsu

Lucy and Juvia giggled at the twins

"Well Gray I'm Lucy and this is my sister Juvia" she smiled

"Oh are you guys twins too" Gray asked

"Oh no Juvia is actually two months older than Lucy" Juvia said to Gray

"Oh that's cool…um hey what classes do you have Juvia?" Gray asked

"Well her schedule is the same as mine so whatever she has I have" Lucy informed

Natsu then grinned "So I guess we are all stuck together this semester cause me and Gray have the same classes like me and you Lucy"

Both girls blushed when the bell rang signaling students to go to their first period.

"Ugh I hate math" Natsu groaned walking in class

Gray chuckled "Natsu hates every subject"

"I don't hate P.E." Natsu said sitting next to Lucy

The girls giggled while Gray rolled his eyes "Natsu P.E. doesn't count"

"Does two!" Natsu argued back until the teacher cleared his throat

Juvia and Lucy watched as Gray and Natsu quietly bickered and both figured this would be an interesting and fun school year.

END

**Hope you guys like it, please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer I don't own any part of Fairy Tail….**

**Chapter 2**

It was now lunch time and the boys took the girls to the cafeteria where they would sit with their other friends.

"Guys! This is Lucy and Juvia there gonna be hangin' with us" Natsu said grinning with an arm slung over both girls

"Hi nice to meet you guys I'm Levy, this is Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, and Mirajane" the short blunette said smiling warmly

"It's to meet you all" Lucy said while Juvia nodded

"Nice to meet you two and Gray your shirt!" Erza said glaring at him

"Crap! Where is my shirt and my hoodie!" he said running back down the hall

"Uh…Lucy is Juvia okay" Natsu asked

Lucy turned around to see her sister on the floor fainted, looking totally flushed. She and Mirajane picked her up and laid her head in Lucy's lap.

When Gray returned he saw Juvia unconscious and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god! What happened? Is she okay" he asked

"Ya stripper boy you made her faint" Gajeel said smirking

"What how?" Gray asked looking confused

Mirajane giggled before speaking "When she saw you shirtless"

Gray blushed several shades of red before looking back at Juvia

All she mumbled was "…Oh…Gray…-sama…"

He continued blushing as he picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office" Gray said carrying her off

Natsu snickered as he turned to Lucy "My brother has a stripping habit that I don't know where he got it from" he shrugged

"Hey who's the hot girl Gray's with" a voice said from behind the table

"Oh hey Cana" Levy said smiling at the brunette

"Sup guys, hey are you new" Cana asked sitting next to Lucy

"Yes and that girl he was with is my sister Juvia and I'm Lucy" she grinned

"Nice to meet ya…hey are you and your sister doing anything this Friday cause Mira's boyfriend is throwing a party right" Cana said looking the white haired girl

"Yeah Laxus is throwing a party, you two should come" Mira said

"Well…I dunno" Lucy said thinking. She and Juvia wouldn't know anyone there so should they?

"Awe come on Lucy don't be nervous I'll be there to protect you" Natsu said smirking at her blush

"Um…well I'll ask Juvia once she regains conciseness, my guess is if Gray is going she'll wanna come" Lucy said smiling

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was finally the end of the day and Lucy was at her locker getting her things when she felt someone behind her.

"Hiya Luce!"

She turned to see Natsu there with that adorable childish grin of his.

"Hi Natsu" she grinned

"Hey can me and Gray walk you and Juvia home" he asked looking hopeful

Lucy tried not to blush but she couldn't help it

"Uh sure…"

"Awesome! Gray and Juvia are waiting for us come on" he said grabbing her hand

Lucy's blush grew even darker, feeling his strong hand on hers made her stomach do flips.

Gray and Juvia were standing outside the school waiting for their siblings.

"So you guys are going to Laxus' party?" Gray asked

"Well yes I think it will be fun" Juvia said smiling

"I'm surprised we're invited…Laxus and his friends think we're losers" Gray said chuckling

Juvia looked shocked, she would have thought Gray and Natsu were really popular they seemed that way, everyone they passed in the hallway either gave them five or said 'what's up'.

"Why do they think that?" she asked

"Well…I guess its cause their rich and we're not, and they think Levy is a geek, Gajeel is gothic, Cana a slut, Natsu is a dork and I have…uh my 'problem'…the only reason we got invited is probably because Mira is the head cheerleader plus she's Laxus' girlfriend and she chooses to hang out with us…it's just how the popular kids see the unpopular kids ya know" he said in a clam tone shrugging

"Oh…what about Erza-san and Jellal?" Juvia asked looking at him

Gray just shrugged again "The same as Mira they chose to hang with us, Jellal is linebacker on the football team and Erza is the captain of the volleyball team"

"Oh…" Juvia said looking away. She realized that she and Lucy would be in the popular clique too. They were rich even though they didn't want anyone to know. Juvia was upset to see such a social class status was in their new school.

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted with his hand still dragging Lucy

"Hello Natsu-san" Juvia said smiling to see Lucy blushing while still having Natsu's hand on her wrist.

"Hi guys…Gray! Where are your clothes" Lucy asked covering her eyes

Gray looked down at himself to see he had somehow stripped to his boxers

Juvia this time blushed hard and covered her eyes to keep from fainting again. A few minutes later Gray came back completely dressed.

"Um sorry guys" he said totally embarrassed

Lucy and Natsu giggled slightly

While Juvia still blushed

"Uh…it-it's okay Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't mind…" She cringed realizing she just said that out loud.

Natsu burst out laughing at the two blushing in front of him

"Gray and Juvia sittin' in a tree-."

"Shut Up Natsu!" Gray yelled beginning to walk with Juvia quickly following behind him

"Natsu why are you so childish" Lucy said looking at him

Natsu just grinned and shrugged "Come on Luce, they do seem to like each other"

Lucy then smiled thinking Natsu was probably right. She has never seen Juvia get so flustered around a boy before even that two timing jackass Bora.

"Well come on they're leaving without us" Natsu said grabbing her wrist again dragging her down the road.

And Lucy never felt herself get so flustered around a boy until she met this moron. Unlike her sister, Lucy has never had a boyfriend before so she was completely unsure of how to feel when she would fall in love.

There was something about Natsu that she did like even though she has only know him for a day she felt like she might have a crush on him…but she would wait to see what feelings may or may not develop.

END

**Hope you guys like it, please review! **


End file.
